The Start of a Journey
by Dusk-deerfluff
Summary: Hazel yearns to start an adventure with her two best friends Sora and Riku, of course with her step sister Kairi having to tag along, but what happens when it all goes amiss? SoraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so um.. This isn't my first fanfiction story, I've had others before but I gave up on them and so now I'm hoping to write a new one that will hopefully be good. Plus "kingdom** **hearts**"** is one of my favorite games ;w; , oh and I apologize if Kairi is OOC cause I think I she'll be.**

**But anyways I hope that you guys will enjoy it ^^**

Name: Hazel Hikari

Age: 14 (same as Sora)

Height: 5ft

Nickname: Ari (off of her last name)

Home World: Destiny Islands

Best Friends: Sora and Riku

Crush/Love interest: Sora

Family: The Mayor is her Dad, and Kairi is her step sister

Likes: Being with her friends, being happy, and having fun.

Dislikes: Being ignored or not noticed, Kairi, and mean people like bully's.

Usual attire: White tank top with baby blue thick straps attached to it,

and a white and baby blue ruffled skirt with dark blue boots.

Looks: light brown hair to her shoulders, dark blue eyes, long eyelashes, sun-kissed skin, naturally cute shaped lips and a sort of hourglass frame.

Personality: Bright, clumsy, girly, envious (of Kairi), sweet, kind, caring, determined.

Information: She lived on the island her whole life, and while being the Mayors Daughter, then the night Kairi appeared out of nowhere

she disliked her instantly since the Mayor adopted her and started paying his attention more to her, she never thought of Kairi

as a sister and felt like Kairi stole her perfect life and friends.

_'I've been having.. These weird thoughts lately, like.. Is __ANY__ of this for real? Or not...?..'_

The bright rays of the sun peeking through Hazel's blinds in her bedroom woke her up. The brunette teen sat up yawning and

stretching her body. The girl got up and made her way to the bathroom, she took a cold shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed.

Hazel walked down the staircase in her house while yawning still and stretching her arms up.

She entered the kitchen and noticed her step sister, or better known as Kairi. "Morning Ari!" Kairi said a smile on her face.

Hazel sighed sitting down at the kitchen table then looked at the back of Kairi as Kairi was getting two bowls of cereal.

"Is Dad out again?" she questioned.

"Mhm." Kairi answered, then she turned around and placed a bowl of cereal in front of Hazel and placed another bowl for herself on the

table and sat down next to Hazel and started eating her cereal.

Hazel raised an eyebrow but merely shrugged and thanked Kairi for serving her and ate along with her. When she was done eating she put her bowl

in the sink and ran out the door, she knew she should have said 'bye' at least but over the years nothing had changed between her and Kairi,

she still despised the girl for basically taking her life. Which was true considering Sora and Riku mostly payed attention to Kairi, and it was no doubt that Kairi always got the attention of her father too, honestly Hazel felt like she didn't belong, like she felt that she was basically getting in the way of everyone being happy.

But she merely shook the unhappy thoughts away and continued walking to find Sora and Riku and play with them on the small island.

She stopped and looked around a bit and noticed only Wakka Tidus and Selphie around, then she seen someone sleeping by the shore and giggled.

She knew it had to be Sora since he's such a hopeless sleepy head and always snoozing down there. At that she ran over to his sleeping figure but was beaten by Kairi suddenly appearing in front of him.

She growled a bit at this but continued to go to Sora, she got a small smile from Kairi but didn't return it, of course Kairi frowned but she

ignored her and looked down at Sora when she noticed him opening his eyes. Hazel smiled as she noticed him yawn then of course he went to go lay down again to probably sleep, that lazy bum she thought giggling to herself.

But she figured Sora seen them both standing in back of him

because he let out a 'whoa!' she giggled out loud and was in sync with Kairi's giggle since they both had high pitched girly voices.

"Gimme a break Hazel and Kairi!" he said grumpily, Hazel giggled again at this.

"Sora, you hopeless sleepy head! I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

Sora's eyes widened at that and he begin to explain. "No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up!"

my eyes widened a bit at this as he continued explaining. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" but before he could finish what he was

trying to say Kairi hit him on the head. "OW!" he said rubbing his head, I turned to Kairi giving her a death glare but she only ignored me and continued to talk to Sora.

"Are you still dreaming?" she asked while bending down to his level. "It wasn't a dream!" he screamed, but then he frowned looking down a bit "Or was it? I don't know..." he said still looking down. "What was that place? So bizarre.." Sora said while in thought still, I raised an eyebrow wondering if this really was a dream he had.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said acting like a total smart ass while walking near the shore more, Sora picked his head up and frowned following her with his eyes.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asked still sitting, he held a curious look in his eyes wondering what her answer would be, of course I was also wondering the same, though Kairi looked like she hesitated to answer this, so did Sora maybe strike a nerve ?

But of course Kairi played it off like it was nothing and let out a small laugh. "I've told you before, I don't remember." she said looking

outwards towards the sea. "Nothing at all?" Sora questioned.

I looked at the side of Kairi and noticed her frown. "Nothing." Though as quick as her frown came it left and she continued to smile once

again.

"You ever want to go back?" Sora asked yet another question. I narrowed my eyes at Sora. "What is this, 20 questions day?" I asked, of course though I was ignored as he still kept his gaze on Kairi.

"Hmm.. Well, I'm happy here." Kairi answered. "Really?" Sora asked yet another thing. Kairi nodded slightly. "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." She said nodding her head smiling. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want see 'em all!" Sora said smiling. Kairi turned around giggling a bit. I smiled giggling as well. "So what're we waiting for?" I asked of course hoping to bring myself into this conversation.

"Hey," I jumped a bit as I heard a voice, and as suspected it was my other best friends voice, Riku. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" he asked walking over towards us more while holding a log. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." he said a sheepish smile on his face, but I had to admit it was a cute one, even though my heart yearned for Sora of course..

I let out a giggle as Riku walked forward more but threw the piece of log he was holding onto Sora, then he walked over to me and Kairi but looked in my direction as I continued to giggle. "And you're just as lazy as he is!" he said putting his hands on his hips and looking down at me.

I giggled more and put a hand behind my head scratching my head nervously. "So you noticed." I said admititng that I was just as lazy

as Sora was.

Kairi smiled and threw her hands about. "Okay, we'll finish it together." I smiled a bit in her direction then she giggled. "I'll race you!"

she shouted then smiled. "Huh?" Sora asked confused a bit. "What, are you kidding?" Riku asked as he had barely just sat down.

"Mhm! Ready?" Kairi asked looking like she really was gonna run. "Go!" she shouted, I looked over to Sora and Riku and noticed them both smirking at each other, then they both instantly got up and sprinted across the beach, I giggled along with Kairi and started running with the boys while Kairi was in last behind us, though she didn't seem to mind and continued to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

After we were done racing Sora went to Kairi to collect some stuff for the trip. I gave a glare to Kairi as I noticed her lean a little too close to Sora and giggle, he only scratched the back of his head though and blushed while listening to her, ugh.. I had no clue whatsoever as to what he seen in that jerk. I mean for crying out loud, she just hit him not too long ago, and obviously friends don't hit each other.. But of course if I did it Sora would have yelled at me, but since it was Kairi he said nothing since he likes her..

Yes as much as it hurts to admit it I know that Sora has feelings for Kairi.. And I know she has feelings for him too, not because were sisters and she told me, but because I've read her diary before and she said that she liked him in her diary.. Though of course there's still time to win Sora, right..? I shook those thoughts out of my head and walked to Sora as soon as he was done talking to that jerk.

* * *

"Hey Sora!" I said leaning into him like Kairi had and gave off a cutesy giggle. And luckily it actually worked! It got his attention because he was blushing a deep scarlet, but just like he did with Kairi he also scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Er, hey there Hazel." He said looking away from me continuing to blush. "Hehehe! So Sora, what are you doing?" I asked, even though I basically knew what he was doing today I didn't want to come off as a stalker or something and freak him out. He looked back at me and gave me a warm smile that made my heart thump happily and now I was the one blushing. "Hehe, well today I'm collecting some stuff for the trip, just some items."

"Sounds cool! Maybe I can help you?" I asked blushing still hoping he'd say yes. "Well.. There isn't much to look for, but sure." He said blushing and looking down while shuffling his feet, I looked down too and all this blushing and smiling basically went on for what seemed like forever till Sora finally awkwardly coughed and motioned me to follow him, I giggled and followed of course.

"So what are we actually searching for Sora?" I asked gazing around. "Hmm? Oh yeah, well Kairi didn't give me a list.. But from what I can remember she said a cloth, and some rope." He said scratching the back of his head. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Oh, wow.. There really isn't anything to look for.. Well if you want I can grab the rope and you can get the cloth?" I asked, of course I wanted to look with things with Sora but I figured I'd be more help tomorrow with the food searching.

Sora turned around and flashed me a full teeth smile, and at that my heart skipped a beat as I blushed. "Sure!" he ran off at that said and I giggled while searching for the rope. I seen Tidus up the ladder so I climbed it and seen him practicing with his sword. I smiled and gave him a wave, then he stopped and blushed looking down, I scratched the back of my head awkwardly since I knew Tidus had a crush on me. Selphie and Kairi told me so, and Riku agreed as well, but they didn't have too, I noticed the way Tidus would look at me so knowing this it was pretty awkward to be here alone with him. "Hey Hazel" I heard Tidus say as I was stopped from my thoughts.

"Oh, hehe, hey Tidus!" I said giving him a small smile, he blushed but smiled. "So what are you doing up here?" He asked walking closer. "Oh, just helping Sora look for some rope.. He's getting the cloth and I said I'd get the rope for him.." I said shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"Oh.." He said looking at me disappointed, he must have figured or hoped I'd came to see him.. "Yeah.. So is there by any chance any rope that's up here?" I asked hoping to get away as soon as possible, I mean things were just so awkward so did you blame me?

"Huh? Oh! Uhm, it's right over there." He said pointing to a spot, and surely enough I followed his point and my gaze fell upon the rope sitting on the ground in a circle. I smiled and ran over to the spot picking the rope up. "Gee thanks Tidus!" I said turning towards him with full teeth smile like Sora had done to me, and just as I had done Tidus had done to me, he blushed a deep scarlet and looked down while shuffling his feet. "N-No problem Hazel." I smiled and walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, though I was unaware of the brunette boy watching.

* * *

Sora's P.O.V

I smiled as I finally got the cloth and ran to find Hazel, I know I should have went to Kairi with the cloth instead, but I've been having these weird feelings lately for Hazel.. And Riku says she has a crush on me, but I find it hard to believe.. I mean why me? She's so beautiful and she could have any other boy here on the island, especially a boy like Riku since all the girls and even Kairi can depend on him. Though I couldn't deny that I was happy to hear that she had feelings for me, so maybe soon I could confess? Like maybe before we leave on this trip I should.. Or after?.. Hmm, I'll think about that tomorrow at Dinner since I'm already tired now from doing chores today and having to find stuff for the trip.

I grinned as I noticed the brunette other wise known as Hazel, though to my dismay she was kissing Tidus on the cheek.. I clenched my fists angrily and felt like tearing the cloth I held in half, but I knew I couldn't do that or else we wouldn't have a sail for the raft.. I felt hot tears running down my face and wiped them quickly hoping no one seen, of course I wiped them with the cloth but no one would notice..

I seen Hazel finally climb down the ladder and she turned around flashing me a beautiful smile, and normally this would make me blush but at the moment I just felt like I was heart broken.. I noticed her frown and walk up to me and tilt my head to her eye level. "You okay Sora? You seemed happy earlier, what happened?.." she questioned looking into my eyes. I glared at the ground and moved her hand off my face. "It's nothing, I'm still happy." I said lying hoping she'd buy it.

She sighed and shrugged. "I know you're lying, your forgetting that you _are_ my best friend, but fine then.. Maybe when you cool off later we'll be able to talk about this." she said walking back towards Kairi, I sighed and followed her still keeping my gaze on the ground, I wasn't glaring anymore but I was still frowning.

* * *

Hazel's P.O.V

As I finally climbed off the latter I turned around and noticed Sora with the cloth in his hand, I flashed him a sweet smile but when I walked to him I noticed him frowning and looking at the ground, I raised an eyebrow and grabbed his face gently tilting his head to my eye level. "You okay Sora? You seemed happy earlier, what happened?.." I asked hoping to get an answer out of him, I mean he was obviously angry about something. I looked into his eyes searching them and he was indeed angry, though I also seen in his eyes were sadness, but not only that they seemed a bit red and puffy, as if he'd been crying recently..

My eyes widened as he looked at the ground, but it wasn't just that, he was also glaring at the ground. He moved my hand off his face still glaring down. "It's nothing, I'm still happy." He muttered. I sighed and shrugged, if he wanted to be stubborn and not let me know what was up them maybe I'd just let him let some steam off and ask him about it later. "I know you're lying, your forgetting that you _are _my best friend, but fine then.. Maybe when you cool off later we'll be able to talk about this." I said as I started walking back towards where Kairi was. I heard him sigh and start to follow me, though he still continued to keep his gaze on the ground, though he stopped glaring at the ground he was still frowning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again guys! Um, just wanted to say Kairi will be OOC here, I'm pretty sure the way she acts will be OOC for her.. Anyways it's not that bad, but if your reading my story still or barely reading it I hope you guys somewhat enjoy it? ^^**

* * *

After we brought the items to Kairi she gave Sora this Hi-Potion, I never really use them but apparently she thought  
that was something to give him since he did do chores earlier maybe he'd lost some energy..

I shrugged and walked with Sora and Kairi to the paopu tree and sat on it with them as we all started talking.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku answered.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow. "Who knows.. If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said  
continuing to look out into the distance. "So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi said while letting out a small giggle. "What would you do there?" she asked. I actually was sorta interested to as to what he'd say so I looked at him waiting for him to answer.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it."

"It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island."

"if there are other worlds out there, Why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece  
of something much greater."

"So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku asked looking towards Sora.

"I don't know." Sora answered laying on his back on the paopu tree. Me and him were sitting next to each other on the tree but he was still  
seemingly avoiding me..

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff.  
So lets go." Riku said standing up and looking out to the distance again.

Kairi shook her head at him looking annoyed a bit, but when he finished talking she turned to him. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't  
you?" she questioned, I nodded noticing he had been thinking a lot differently lately, honestly it seemed like Riku was almost changing..

Riku turned back towards Kairi. "Thanks to you." At that Sora picked his head up a bit looking towards them, I raised an eyebrow at him but  
he ignored my stare. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Riku said, though he wasn't  
smiling he seemed to have a serious look on his face like he really meant what he said.

"Heh.. You're welcome." Kairi replied. Then we noticed it getting darker so we got off the tree and started walking back towards our homes.

Though I stopped when I heard Sora and Riku talking, but Kairi was still walking back by herself. I turned around watching them.

Riku apparently threw a papou fruit to Sora and he caught it. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked him.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora questioned confused. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku said walking past him.

"They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku finished. My eyes widened, was that really true? And if it was why would  
Sora want a paopu fruit.. I frowned thinking about it.

"C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku said throwing a hand up. Sora became a bit flustered. "What are you talking-" Riku suddenly started  
laughing at his reaction then Sora blushed more and threw the paopu fruit aside. Then Riku ran past me and Sora after shortly did too, I  
shrugged and ran after them but dang were they fast, they already had caught up to Kairi.

* * *

It was the next morning as I opened my eyes and yawned as the sun had gotten through the blinds again and woke me up. And of course I did  
my daily routine getting up showering, brushing my teeth and all that fun stuff.. Notice the sarcasm. Though when I walked downstairs  
no one was here, not in the Kitchen or anywhere, I shrugged. I figured Kairi maybe left already and Dad's hardly ever here since he's the  
Mayor and all.

I made myself some toast and quickly ate the two pieces then wiped my mouth and drank some orange juice, then I ran out the door hoping to  
find Sora and help him again today, and maybe today he wont be so moody.

I looked around but only noticed Tidus on top of the little island in the center of the ocean, then I noticed Wakka in his usual spot and  
Selphie was standing at her usual spot too. I smiled and walked up to her. She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Hazel, have you heard about  
the legendary power of the paopu fruit?" She asked, I raised an eyebrow. "They say, if you share it with someone you really care for..." she  
hesitated a bit. "It binds you together forever and ever through eternity!" she exclaimed. I giggled a bit as She let out a dreamy sigh.

"It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime." I nodded. "Well I hope you do get to try it sometime, but I gotta go Selph, I'm gonna help Sora  
again today." She giggled and nodded. "Alright then, bye Ari." She said giving me a small wave and smiling. "Later Selph."

I said waving back then walked away to go find Sora, but I stopped in front of Wakka on the way. Though he only turned towards  
the secret place. "Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today." "You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree."

"There's gotta be something there, ya?" He asked. I shrugged and we said goodbye before I ran off.

Though I thought Sora could wait and maybe to go visit Tidus, though I already seen him at the small island thing in the center of the ocean,  
he was at the top talking to Tidus, or more like Tidus was telling him something and he was listening. I walked closer and listened to what  
they were saying.

"I think you've gotten stronger." Tidus said still practicing with his sword while talking to Sora.  
"But odds are you're still no match for Riku." I glared a bit, Riku may have been strong but Sora is strong too, I hated that  
everyone basically thought of Riku the best at everything..

"We took him on three-to-one last time, and he whipped us all." Tidus said as My eyes widened, woah, that was strong.. But still, I  
will always believe in Sora to have the same amount of strength as Riku, he just needs to practice more is all..

"Well, I guess Hazel and Kairi can _always_ count on him." Tidus said still practicing. I glared blushing, Riku was a good friend but  
I counted on Sora too, not just Riku. Maybe Kairi only counted on Riku but I will always count on Sora. I looked at Sora's face to see if  
he'd reply but he just stood there emotionless with a blank face, he just turned around and walked away. I sighed, I felt bad for Sora, he was  
already sad before now he must be sad again..

I climbed the latter to Tidus and put my hands on my hips glaring at him. He looked at me and stopped practicing as his scratched the back  
of his head. "Oh, hey Hazel.." He said looking at the floor. I only continued to glare at him. "Don't 'hey Hazel' me!" I shouted at him as  
his eyes widened at my sudden outburst.

"D-Did I do something?" He asked nervously. "Yeah! You made Sora sad! And another thing, I don't count on Riku only I count on Sora too.  
So don't put lies in Sora's head or anything like that." I said tapping my foot angrily. He looked down sadly. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."

I sighed and climbed down the latter, I heard Tidus shout my name but I ignored him and ran to the Cove.

* * *

When I got to the Cove I noticed Sora and Riku talking. "Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name." Riku said, I raised an eyebrow, shouldn't me and Kairi be able to help with naming the raft too? But I merely shrugged and continued to listen to them since they didn't notice me yet.

"Let's see... How about Highwind?" Riku asked Sora. "What would you call it?" He questioned, then I waited for Sora to answer.

"Me? Well...hmm... Excalibur!" he said smiling, I let out a quiet giggle, I was glad that Sora didn't seem to accept what Tidus  
said back there.

"Hey, how 'bout..." Riku said but Sora interrupted him. "The usual?" Sora questioned. "Let's do it!" Riku shouted. I giggled and came out from  
the spot I was in. Usually when these two would race I'd be the one to tell them to go, and sometimes Kairi would help me.

"You guys at it again? All right, we'll be the judges." Ah, speak of the devil I thought as Kairi came out too.

"The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." I said smiling at the boys.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora trailed off unsure. "I get to share the paopu with Hazel." Riku said looking ahead, I only  
blushed the reddest blush that you could considering this was embarrassing for me.

"Huh?" Sora questioned. Riku looked back at Sora. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Hazel." Riku looked back towards the race at  
that said. "Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora said unsure. I smiled, did Sora maybe think he wouldn't win so he didn't want to do that? I felt  
my heart skip a beat but noticed them waiting for the race. "Okay. On my count!" I said throwing my hand up. Me and Kairi both did this  
together we usually counted back from 3.

I waited till 3 seconds went by counting with my fingers then I threw my hand down when it hit the  
third second, indicating that the race began. Then as always the boys both sprinted off trying to win, though Sora seemed more serious this  
time, usually he doesn't try to win.. So maybe he wants to win because the paopu thing? I smiled blushing.

Kairi looked at me and frowned. I raised an eyebrow at her while crossing my arms. "Problem?" I questioned her since the look she was giving  
me. "Yeah. I heard what the boys said, and I don't want Sora to win." My eyes widened, of course I knew she liked Sora but she knew I liked  
him too and yet she doesn't want me to be happy? "So, what your saying is you don't want your sister to be happy?" I asked.

"Let's be honest here.. You don't like me, and I'm not fond of you.. And you always get everything but I want to be the one to get Sora, the  
first thing that I want, I want to get it." She said, my eyes widened again as I gave her a glare and turned away, I couldn't believe her.

I mean she wasn't wrong but still to say it like that, I mean I was actually trying to find it in my heart to like her but now she could  
forget about it. And to say I get everything, she's the one that gets everything so I don't know what she's talking about..

I sighed waiting for the boys to get back to us, then I seen them coming, though to my dismay Riku was in first place, I mean he's my friend  
but I don't like him like that.. And it's a bit awkward knowing that he likes me now..

So Riku of course won and Sora frowned saying something about their score in winning each other. Then Riku smirked and turned towards Sora.

"All right, we're naming the raft 'Highwind'." Riku said.

I looked at Sora and my eyes widened as he gave Riku a glare, though it was kind of cute with that pouty lip of his..

Sora walked back up to him then Riku turned around. "What's that? Oh, the paopu thing? It was just a joke." Riku said. I glared at him, how  
could Riku play around with me as a toy, basically saying I was a joke.. I looked away and started walking towards Kairi back at the raft.  
Before I walked away I heard Riku say something else. "You should have seen your face." I smiled, Sora did look mad and confused about them racing for me with sharing the paopu.

"How 'bout another lap around the course?" Riku asked Sora. But Sora shook his head. "I'll pass."  
"Are you upset or something? It was only a joke." Riku stated, I glared again and huffed while walking away, though I think they heard me  
because Riku called my name.

I turned back towards them and gave him a glare. "What Riku? I don't feel like talking nor being best friends with someone who see's and uses  
me as a 'joke'." I stated, his eyes widened. "No, wait! I didn't-" I cut him off and ran away towards Kairi like I should have, I mean I was  
still mad at her but anywhere is better than being near Riku.


End file.
